1. Field
Embodiments of the described technology relate generally to a rechargeable battery for inducing an external short circuit under a longitudinal compression condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery (i.e., a secondary battery) can be repeatedly recharged and discharged. Typical rechargeable batteries include a nickel-hydrogen battery, a lithium battery, a lithium ion battery, and the like. The rechargeable battery is manufactured in the form of a pack, and is commonly employed for mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that is spiral-wound in a jelly roll form by stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, a case that houses the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte solution, and a cap plate that seals an upper opening of the case, as well as an electrode terminal installed in the cap plate and electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
For example, the case is formed as a cylinder or a rectangle made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy. The rechargeable battery generates heat under a predetermined condition in which a rectangular case is compressed and transformed by an external impact and pressure applicable in a vertical direction with respect to an up and down direction of the case, that is, the longitudinal compression condition.
Also, when no heat is generated, thermal runaway may secondarily occur in the rechargeable battery by a remaining current of an electrode assembly on a secondary impact under the longitudinal compression condition. Therefore, there is a need to short-circuit the rechargeable battery outside of the electrode assembly and discharge the current charged in the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.